


Tame

by Lisacat



Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: A story of taming and being tamed.Which one is the tamer, and which one is being tamed.They do not have a clue.Translator: Yumogongting33 (ig)※譯者因為課業繁忙無法再協助翻譯，如果有人想試著接手翻譯可以和我聯絡。🥺
Relationships: EB - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

At the opening party of a friend’s bar, Brett Yang was carelessly drunk again.

When he got off the metro train and headed back to his apartment, a foreign footstep sneaked in his stagger.

His sensitive hearing was distracted by the alcohol.

He was just busy looking for the key in his pocket and talked over and over: “I am pretty sure it’s in the pocket…why don’t I find it…”.

He kept searching in his pocket while trying his best walking to the door. 

  
He was grabbed by a muscular arm at the time he pulled his key out and was about to open the door to the old apartment.

His mouth was covered before he could react.

His jeans were pulled down by another hand when he was still feeling sick of the remaining cigarette odor on the hand.

  
Suddenly he was out of the drunkenness.

He was finally aware of the harassment from the stranger and want to defend himself.

He could not get himself free from the arms that entangled his body.

He bit the hand on his mouth when he felt something hard against his butt covered with only a thin layer of underwear which was even about to be taken off.

He was heavily slapped and hit the wall at the stairs, right after the stranger shouted and cursed.

  
He slumped on the floor, licked his injured lips.

The blood, and what had happened, made him nauseous.

What came out of his body was not alcohol or his gastric acid, but purely the tears from his eyes and the fear that made him tremble.

  
“Now I’m done. I might be raped and killed…” He had no idea how he could still be able to think about these.

He could not escape due to the pain throughout his body.

Either his fear or his injuries somewhere disabled him to stand up.

He could only passively close his eyes and escape the reality this way.

  
When the male stranger angrily grabbed his neck with his rough hands, the musician was so scared of hurting his hands, that he did not try to revolt against him.

The strangling on the neck was tighter and tighter, was about to take away his breath.   


  
Suddenly, a loud barking came from a distance.

Brett Yang tried him best opening his eyes while hearing the enlarging bark and the sound of paws scratching the ground.

His glasses had fallen during the violence.

He could only see a silver, grey figure rushing near.

After that, it was the sound of an angry, injured man and the ferocious bite from a beast.

The tall, male stranger kicked the animal that was biting his leg and limped away in the loud bark.

  
Brett recovered from the shock and wiped the tears on his face, when the grey creature held something by its mouth, put on his legs, and touched his hands by its cold, wet nose.

He put on his glasses that were nicely placed on his leg, staring at the animal that saved his life.

  
_**“It’s you! The homeless poor little dog!”**_

  
He shouted with surprise while seeing the large dog sitting in front of him, with one foot hiding beneath its fur.

Its body size was not small at all, even though Brett Yang always called him the “little one” for fun.

His colleague assumed it to be a Czechoslovakian wolfdog after looking at the photo he showed.

He teased about calling such a handsome creature a “homeless little dog”, not fearing its bad temper and sudden attack.

  
He had never expected the fact that his “homeless little dog” was trying to attack the violent harasser.

Not him at all.

  
He slowly stood up with the help of the wall.

He relaxed his injured hands, legs, and neck.

He tried his best holding the wolfdog up, whose right leg seemed injured as well.

He climbed up to the fourth floor strenuously afterward.

  
He was complaining all the way along the stairs.

He took advantage of being the only single resident in this old, four-story apartment, which was losing its residents and lacking the new ones and increased his cursing voice.

He cursed more and more heavily and loudly, as if his pain, his fear, his dizziness would vanish when he did so. 

  
“F*ck. So sad being a freaking broke musician and not even being able to afford an apartment with security. Aren’t I attacked because of this dark doggy living environment? Why even target me? Do I look like…thirsty af? What the f*ck is this?”

He finally reached his apartment, after all these angry, coarse words.

His hands that held the wolfdog were trembling.

He pulled out the key with some crisp sound of metal and opened the door.

The door was so old that a few red, dry paint disintegrated from the panel.

He entered his cozy and tidy room, even though it was just a simple living space.  
  


  
Despite his drunkenness and the terrible things at night made him extremely exhausted, his slight OCD drove him to invite along his lifesaver into the bathroom.

He let the dog enter the bathtub, soaked him with warm water and soap.

He then naked himself and took a shower in a squat posture.

  
He squatted not because of the embarrassment in front of the dog.

He was still feeling dizzy, fatigued, and trembling.

He was afraid of blackout and getting his head injured if not in a lower position.

At that time, perhaps the headline on the newspaper would be something like “The body of a poor musician was found in the bathroom. The bark of a loyal dog caught the attention of the neighborhood…”

  
He laughed with bitterness.

This poor little thing will definitely rescue me like what happened tonight.

He thought. He will not leave me alone, even this means he will suffer hunger.

Starve himself and shred himself to the shape at the time we met before.

The dog was far skinnier.

He did not have bushy fur at that time, and he was soaked in rain.

That was the reason why Brett called him the “homeless poor little dog”.

  
The dog was very alarmed at first.

After a long while, he finally agreed to eat the pet food from the hands of the young musician.

He kept feeding like this for at least a week, and the poor thing eventually agreed to have the canned food he brought to him.

After a few months of feeding, he gradually became muscular, healthy, and handsome.

  
  
He stood up through the assistance from the edge of the bathtub.

He turned off the bath tap.

Sequences of water droplets fell from the showerhead, fell onto the mosaic floor tiles.

The sound of droplets filled the void of the narrow bathroom. 

  
The wolfdog shook off the water on his silver-grey fur and splashed it on Brett Yang’s body.

He blinked, trying to get rid of the drop on his eyelashes.

He grabbed the bath towel, put it on, and about to get the dog out of the bathtub.

  
The dog jumped out of the bathtub before he touched his beautiful fur.

He was afraid of touching the floor with his injured right paw.

Soon after he landed, his paws confidently hit the floor.

Brett dried himself with the bathtub and did the same thing for the homeless little thing using the same towel.

No, he is such a stunning creature. He thought. Time to give him a name.  


  
“Hey, poor little thing. I do not own a second towel. Just put up with this for today. I’ll go get a new one for you tomorrow.”

“You rescued me. And you’ve built up nicely…by my great nutritious food. Can’t call you the homeless poor little thing anymore. What about giving you a new name, what do you think?”

The wolfdog touched Brett Yang’s hand by his head. He had a groan as if he were agreeing.

“What do I call you? Little grey? Nah…Little silver? Yang’s loyal pet?...LMAO…alright…alright, stop pressing my belly by your head! I…I will be serious now!”

The dog seemed not happy about Brett joking about his name.

He sneaked between Brett Yang’s legs and pressed against his belly by his head.

Brett Yang could not control his laughter on this.

“What about…Calling you the wolf? You are so much like a wolf!”

“What is this humph about? Still not satisfied? Or you like an English name? Let me think…Tom? Billy? Sound weird…Ah! What about ‘Edward’ from ‘Edward Norton’ in ‘Fight Club’? You were gorgeous when you rescue me just now. You are definitely a champion of freestyle fighting if you are a human being!”

The wolfdog licked Brett’s hand, and his injured, swelling lips.

Brett Yang was entertained by this physical communication.

He temporarily forgot what happened before getting home.

The entire bathroom was filled with his laughter, that sounded a bit high pitched. 


	2. Chapter 2

The cool, autumn breeze sneaks into his bedroom in the morning. Today it is not as cold as before when someone needed to cover his body from jaw to feet with his king size blanket with a black-and-white pattern.

Brett Yang, lying on his bed, moves his body slightly. He buries his face under a fluffy fur, opens his eyes when he feels something tapping his legs.

“ouch…”

Pain. It is pain throughout the body. His pupils are still dilating in his opened eyes. All he feels is the pain that almost breaks him into pieces. His lips hurt, just like the feeling when he eats tons of hot chili. His neck feels tense. His legs and back too. Such pain resembles what he felt after his first time having a one-night stand with a stranger man at the bar.

Can’t be...He has not had a one-night stand for a long time. What kind of hard-core sex can give this level of physical suffering to him? With a beast or what? 

At the time he is finally able to see the big, fluffy thing that he holds in his arms clearly, he jumps up from his single bed and recalls what has happened last night.

The lying big dog slowly raises his head and stares at Brett Yang with his amber eyes. He fans his right ear and waits for the words from the young man in front of him.

“Oh…Yeah I remember…Good day, Edward. You belong to me now, don’t you?”

His brain is still shut down due to the lack of caffeine. He does not think too much when Edward brightly nods his head. He rubs him in his arms, gets out of his bed, does his morning routine, and heads to cook breakfast for them both.

Brett does not notice Edward squinting his eyes and erecting his ears when his waist and laps are exposed from his pyjamas.

Brett applies an ice pack on his injured face. He looks at Edward, who is leisurely having his boiled chicken breast. Edward has an elegant table manner like a pet in a royal family. 

“Is this dog I’m getting an extraordinary one?”

He speaks out what he thinks. Edward raises his head, and they look at each other. Brett Yang chuckles. 

“I might be craving for a man. Haven’t got a boyfriend for a long time after getting into the orchestra. Perhaps, that’s why I think the way you look at me is so charming?” Brett Yang says, “You might be my type if you are a human being! Hahaha. I must be the one who takes the initiative then.”

The young man who puts the ice bag down and heads to clean the dishes, ignores the bright look from the wolfdog who is licking the lips after swallowing his meal, again.

When Brett is doing the dishes, Edward walks around him on his limping legs. His tail is drooping. He keeps rubbing Brett Yang’s leg until he finishes his work and gets dressed. He then waits at the entrance of the apartment.

“Edward, good boy. I am going to the rehearsal first. I don’t think it’ll be long. I will buy you a collar on the way back, and take you to the vet and have your leg checked…”

Not until he finishes his sentence, Edward stands up quickly, leans on his shoulder, licks his swelling, injured lip corner, and rubs his neck that is covered by a thin scarf. 

“Oh…are you worried about me? Fine, stop worrying! I will go buy wound healing lotion first.”

He tickles the pointy, thick ears of the wolfdog affectionately. He slightly kisses his forehead, and waves goodbye to his new family member.

“Hey, which wild cat did you spent the steamy night with last night after the drink? Your lips are telling me that you guys were having a passionate…an intense night. Look, the slap marks on your face…Why don’t you take off your scarf? Trying to hide the little ‘Acai Berries’?”

The colleague sitting next to Brett Yang moves closer and starts gossiping about him when the break after the rehearsal session starts. He trolls at him, but he exposes his jealousy meanwhile.

Brett adjusts his scarf, making sure the marks from the violent fingers are fully covered. He then smirks at his colleague, refuting his statement that Brett Yang is popular among females.

“There is no wild cat. Instead, I took a homeless little dog home.”

He raises his jaw and reminds him that the conductor is about to begin the next rehearsal session. His colleague looks at him, confused. Brett Yang looks at his music stand, and he has not felt such peace in his mind for a long time.

He feels satisfied and safe when thinking about someone is waiting for him at home. Even though it is just a dog. He looks forward to the end of today’s rehearsal. In the past, he always hung around or had multiple drinks outside, not heading home alone until loneliness came striking him. The path home has always been lonely.

Brett has always been seeking a good companion, but things did not happen easily. He had a few relationships in the past, which indeed, were serious (at least that was what he thought) However he always found them toxic after all the Dopamine and Adrenaline had gradually vanished. Some of them valued the world completely differently, some of them had a dissimilar perspective, some of them tended to steal his time and offend his boundary. 

He then stopped getting into intimate relationships. He could easily find someone at the bar, clubs… you name it, having enjoyable and relaxing one-night stands or short-term dates. It was all good to him if he could bear with all the emptiness afterward.

All that differs now is the fact that he owns a dog. However, his contentment is far beyond all he got from past relationships. His colleagues sitting next to him cannot help glancing at him when he cannot hide his happy, bright smile on his face when they are about the leave the rehearsal session today. 

As soon as he left the concert hall, he heads to the pet shop and chooses a dark red, leather collar, and a rope. When he is about to pay, he adds some packs of bones and jerky into the shopping cart for his pet. He gets on the metro train and leans on the carriage with his shopping bag full of pet food and snacks, which are so heavy that make his back hurt.

“Damn it…Forgot to get medications…Not sure if I’ve still got injury pads at home…”

Brett shakes along with the train carriage, being reminded of his injuries by the pain in his body. He cannot get the image of Edward watching him walking outside of the apartment out of his mind. He was so cute when waving his little grey paw goodbye! He decides to ignore his injuries and take the big cutie to the veterinarian clinic first.

“Edward…”

The big grey dog jumps up and runs around him simultaneously when the door opens. He runs circle after circle, waves his tail, and gets the heavy shopping back by his jaw. He walks towards the living room and turns around staring at the young man who is changing his shoes. His squinted eyes are extraordinary. They are purely beautiful and deep.

Brett Yang walks to the shopping bag that is brought to the table in the living room by Edward. He sits down, takes the collar and rope out. Edward elegantly walks to him. His footsteps sound light and tender. His right leg gently steps on his knees. He lowers his head, just like he is waiting for Brett Yang to get his collar wore on his neck.

“Good doggie, do you like this collar? Just a sec…I will fit this collar on you.” 

He runs his pale and slender fingers through his bushy fur. He holds the red, leather belt and winds his brawny neck. The warm jet of breath from the creature quietly flows around Brett Yang’s ear. While the strap goes through the metallic loop, the prong enters one of the holes, he stares at Brett Yang’s black mole which locates on his neck close to the collar of his shirt. 


	3. Chapter 3

Brett Yang and his dog leisurely head to the veterinary clinic through the garden located at the end of the alleyway near their home.

Edward catches almost all the dog owner’s attention in the garden. What surprises Brett is, the fact that no other dog approaches them and gets a friendly whiff of Edward’s smell. No one even greets him. “Perhaps, no one knows that you’re actually brave and gentle, what do you think hey…” Brett squats down, holds Edward’s neck, and tickles him for a bit, trying to comfort him. The one who is ignored by the creatures of his same kind does not mind too much. He licks Brett’s face, shakes his tail and his pointy ears.

Edward is abnormally alert when they are about to enter the clinic. The hair on the big wolfdog’s back stands up. He keeps his tail straight, walks back and forth at the entrance, and unwillingly follows his confused owner.

He puts Edward, who still resists slightly, on to the surgery table with great effort. The old vet gives a subtle look when he sees Edward. “This is a rare Czechoslovakian wolfdog.” Brett Yang feels proud of himself for finding this extraordinary creature. He puts a delighted smile on his face while providing the details of how Edward was injured. 

The old vet asks him to hold Edward’s head, making sure that he does not react much under his touch. He then checks his injuries. The vet informs that Edward might have bleedings under the skin on his right abdomen, which is pretty much superficial. His organs are fine. He has an ankle sprain that occurs on his right front leg, which does not need to worry about too much either. He will recover soon after someday of rest, plus some antibiotics and painkillers.

When Brett is about to hold him and get him off the table, the old vet presses his hand and stops him. He suggests a health examination for Edward, which is just collecting a few tubes of his blood to make sure the vaccines he needs. Not until he finishes the sentence, Edward straightens his ears, arches his back, exposes his teeth, and aggressively groans.

“Edward, come on, shush…It’s okay, it’s okay. We don’t need to do this today if you don’t want to. We can come back anytime when you are ready.”

He holds the threatened dog tight, pats his head lightly, and rejects the suggestion politely. He takes the medication for Edward and walks him out of the clinic.

When they walk through the garden again, Brett is thinking of how to trick Edward into taking the medicine in the capsules if he refuses to have them. He slows down his pace. The dog following him also walks slower and watches around their surroundings like a bodyguard. 

“yee…”

A strange voice flies through Brett’s head and into his ear. He notices that Edward has stopped earlier and been staring at two dog who are mating. A large, black dog rides on a little white one’s back and moves his hip back and forth. Edward straightens and raises his pointy ears. His tense, right front leg touches the ground lightly. 

“Edward…”

Brett Yang, who has no experience in owning any dog, has no idea how to react to this. He opens his mouth, having nothing to say. In the end, he gently pulls the rope and guides the wolfdog away from the scene that makes him blush. 

When they walk back to the apartment, Edward climbs the stairs to the fourth floor by himself instead of being in the weak arms of the young violinist. He follows him into the bathroom and lets his paws washed by his owner who loves excessive cleaning. The curious human being sits on the little chair and plays around with his soft paws. Edward quietly puts his jaw next to Brett Yang’s neck and gently rubs his skin.

Somehow, Brett suddenly feels some peculiar intimacy and chemistry between them. 

“Edward…Do you want a partner too?”

He lets those rubbery paws go and they gently land on the floor. He recalls the image of two dogs mating in the garden, and how Edward was watching. The idea of being accompanied by this large wolfdog forever bursts out in his mind.

“Edward, I am not a wealthy owner. I can’t provide you good living conditions, like getting unlimited air conditioning in summer or heat in winter. I can’t feed you with steak all the time. But I will always love you, care for you if you are happy with staying with me. But…but I fear loneliness. I love hanging out with my friends. Will you feel lonely if I am not by your side?”

He pauses until Edward looks into his eyes. He then continues his words in front of the quiet dog.

“I know this is not equitable, but I would like you to build your world around me. Like what you’ve done today, waiting for me home at the door. I am so selfish. I would like to stick on your body, touch your body, rub your body, lay on your pillow-like belly, and take deep breaths…Could you only have me in your world? Could you not run to the garden behind my back and look for the female dogs in their estrus period?”

Edward, of course, does not reply to any of his words. However, he keeps walking around Brett Yang restlessly. He rubs his body by his head or tail every time he gets to the back of the young man. He lies on Brett’s knees licking his face and lips, as he comforts an agitated partner when Brett finally gets up.

Brett holds Edward in his arms with satisfaction. He buries his head into the soft, silver-grey fur, breathes deeply into the smell from the creature’s neck and face. He greedily enjoys the temperature and scent in his arms. The scent of his body wash all over the creature’s body, which was cleaned properly last night, smells soothing and makes him feel safe.

He is done getting comfort from his dog. He nudges Edward’s head, washes his hands, and heads to the kitchen for preparing some simple dinner. Edward is not following. Instead, he winds his body smelling his back, as he is trying to catch the scent from the body of his owner.

He finishes tidying up the table after dinner. He sighs in front of the messy dishes in the sink. He does not loathe cooking. Conversely, he enjoys the delicious food he makes by himself sometimes. What he hates is the oily, dirty dishes. Moreover, his hands hurt because of the accident he had last night. He gives up those dishes, escapes into the bathroom, and tries to get rid of all the pain with help of the flowing hot bathwater.

“Ah, Edward…”

He has left the bathroom door half-open while showering for his dog to get in and pee. However, such a situation is not expected...


	4. Chapter 4

Brett Yang’s eyes are wide open behind the curtain-like waterfall from the showerhead. Edward will be able to see the little black dot next to Brett’s pupil if he can stand up and look into his eyes. The black dot on the sclera looks like a mark. It is strangely arousing that will make him fall for him deeply. 

The naked young man, being shocked, stares at the wolfdog who is jumping into the bathtub. He stays motionless, not knowing what to do. He watches at his dog holding his crus, moving his muscular waist back and forth, rubbing the young musician’s pale and slim crus with his hard genital. He is completely clueless. How does all this happen? 

His huge wolfdog opens his mouth and exposes his sharp white teeth. He breathes heavily and aggressively, like a dangerous beast that usually appears in the National Geography channel. The young man is suddenly frightened. He slides down the wall, sits on the ground with his legs trembling helplessly when his dog violently hits his calf once again.

“E... Edward...”

His wolfdog seems to be in his estrus stage. He does not throw himself to the young man on the ground. Instead, he breathes heavily and licks his chest, his abdomen, and his neck ceaselessly. When the tongue slides on the little tit, the words from the old vet appear in his mind:

“You can consider giving him a ligation surgery. It prevents him from being seduced by the Pheromones from female dogs and entering his estrus stage. It helps to reduce his aggressiveness...”

He cannot recall anything else from the words of the vet after these. Particularly, he has only kept the specific words “seduced into his estrus stage...” clearly in mind. While he is about to get up from the ground, a moist and warm touch from Edward’s tongue runs across his soft and fragile crotch. A strange and intense feeling, together with the image of a lowered head and a pair of pointy ears in front of his eyes, stimulates his sensation. His body trembles out of control.

“E... Edward! Ah...”

He is astonished by his erection when he cannot help moaning. His knees shake out of such astonishment. He did not behave like this when he had his first time with a man. He does not expect this arousal under this situation. Edward steps on the leg of this young man by his front leg gently. His paw presses against the softest flesh on the inner part of his thigh. The young man is afraid of those sharp nails, but his gut feeling tells him that he will not be hurt by them.

The well-built body of this large wolfdog makes him like a predator. He, the young man himself, is like a prey. However, Edward has a lot of patience in front of his prey. He clearly sees the peach-colored genital exposed out of the lower body of his dog. The large, wobbling thing is rigidly upright and watery. The liquid on it is uncertain. Can be pure bathwater, or something else. Edward does not do anything brutal. He only keeps on caressing the young man’s body with his tongue.

The long, tender tongue from a dog rolls his penis. Under the warm, yellowish light, the sharp white teeth are yet aggressive. They sometimes touch the smooth glans when Edward licks the body of his genital. The contrast between such hard and soft texture excites and arouses him. Brett Yang gives up defending, raises his arm, and covers his face. His mind is stuffed with chaotic, sexual comfort which blocks his logical reasoning.

“Ah...Edward...”

He realizes his desire for something to penetrate him when he hears such a sweet, orgasmic voice of thirst coming out from himself. His little back door, contracting and expanding over and over, waiting for the comfort quietly. The long-lost flesh from a creature confuses him: Is his thirsty arousal a consequence of wanting a man for so long, or Edward, the poor thing who holds his desire with such effort. He is unsure. He opens his fist, uncovers his eyes. His large, misty eyes are staring at the obscure, greyish thing that is licking his body.

“Edward...come here...” 

“Brett Yang, you are out of your mind!” He shouts at himself loudly in his mind. He is not able to control his arising libido anymore. Just once. Just give it one go. I will then take him to do the ligation surgery. No one is going to know what sort of absurd thing has happened to us.

Edward approaches him. He stands on top of him. He has such an aggressive look, yet Brett Yang is fearless. He extends one of his arms and holds the neck of his dog. The other hand slides down his trunk, reaches the part below the lower belly and holds the thick, cylindrical organ. Edward makes a wolf howl when he slightly moves his finger.

The moist nose of the wolfdog touches the side of his neck like someone is asking for sexual intimacy. The sensitive young man raises his shoulder and furls the nose with his neck. The dog takes advantage of such a posture. He stretches his long tongue, licks the mark on the backside of his neck, and makes him giggle due to the tickle sensation.

The man and the dog, in between whom the sexual tension rises intensely, are experimenting with all kinds of unknowns, uncertainties under the showerhead sexually. His hand can no longer fully hold the expanding erection. He half lies down inside the bathtub. Their private parts are rubbing each other. He lets out all his low, orgasmic moan. He holds his big wolfdog and cries his name.

“Ah...hmm...Ed, Edward...I want more...”

“Huh...huh...Urgh...”

Edward, being excited and driven by such concentrated hormones in the air, heavily breathes next to Brett Yang’s ear. He feels an intense and swift pleasure passing through him when the cold, moist, pointy nose of Edward touches his thin skin behind his ear. Such sensation generates his uncontrollable trembling. He ejaculates on the skin where their chest and belly are stuck together.

His brain is disorganized after the ejaculation. Edward desperately lowers his head and licks all the mess and dirt he has made. The sound of his tongue rolling that liquid fills his ears. He has never felt such a desire to be entered ever in his life. The sense of immorality, at the same time, stimulates and strangely, encourages his whole body to enjoy the moment. After the wolfdog finishes licking all his semen, he gets up with the help of the wall. He turns around, takes the showerhead, knees inside the bathtub, and washes his anal in front of Edward. He applies some body wash to his raising butt and opens his entrance.

The excited dog follows his instinct. He approaches his body, licks the rose-colored folds when he sees the transparent liquid leaking out of his entrance. His long and thin tongue sneaks into the blooming part when a sequence of arousing groan comes out from the young man. He tastes every inch of the young man inside. Edward erects again. His body shakes with the restless lower body of Brett.

“Edward...”

His dog accidentally touches his male G spot. He makes a sharp scream and tightens his butt. He follows his desire and asks Edward for more after the sudden pleasure fades.

“Come on, Come in...em...”

Inside the yellowish and warm mist, the silver-grey creature holds the well-shaped, slender waist of a young man by his front legs. He rides over the body and inserts his blushed private part into the soft and delicate entrance. His long tail wags. The smooth, pale flesh on the butt of Brett Yang trembles under every collision between the two bodies. The punch hit sound, the sex moan noises, travel through the bathroom exquisitely.


	5. Chapter 5

The uninterrupted, sensual, and crisp slap bounces between the smooth tiles on the wall in the bathroom. The sound of colliding fleshes, and its echo creates a fragmented, emotionless symphonic piece in the mist from the bathwater. 

Brett realizes that the pain, from the injury last night, is starting to surpass his sexual pleasure.

Nevertheless, the unceasing spikes of pleasure from Edward comfort his longing body.

He has not been to the bar and hunting for men for a long while due to the busy preparation of orchestra entry exams. Moreover, he has been taking his time familiarizing his new working environment in the orchestra. His ignored physical desire is now eventually taken decent care of by Edward. The large wolfdog even has longer genital than human—it discovers a new, deeply hidden part every time it enters inside him. He is absolutely falling in such enjoyment.

The wolfdog covers the young man’s slightly cool body with his relatively warm one. Something inside him, stiff and flaming, is being pushed in and pulled out unmethodically. He groans when it meets his most sensitive piece of flesh somewhere inside him. Edward is unaware of the spot that comforts him. Therefore, the young man moves his hip repeatedly according to the action of the wild beast behind, looking for his favorite position, and makes himself satisfied. 

“Edward...It’s...It’s great...ah...”

Brett Yang approaches his own, lonely thing between his legs by his right hand. Following the tempo of the beast on top of him, his beautiful slender fingers smoothly surround himself and move rapidly and powerfully at the same time as he uses the bow. He moves his body and violently smashes Edward’s lower belly. When his prostate glides the burning hot thing vigorously, he trembles and cries out loudly. He reaches the point where all the accumulated erotic pleasure bursts. A thin and pale stream of fluid is ejaculated from the thing in his hand. His butt tightly holds Edward uncontrollably. 

Edward seems to be forced to make a deep moan by his harsh compression. Brett then feels the thing inside him suddenly expands too much. Such a feeling makes him anxious. However, he finds no way to separate them both. Edward moves away from his front legs from his butt. He turns around and shows his back towards the young man. When he changes the position, Brett feels the flow of warm fluid running into his body. He cannot help moaning slightly due to the rotation of the thing inside him. He has an illusion of his belly swelling under the endlessly entering liquid.

He has never experienced and has not a single idea of how a male dog mate. He now realizes how exceptional making love with a large wolfdog. He is now locked and dominated by the wolfdog’s expanded genital. He has nowhere to escape. He is surprised by everything unexpected that has happened.

They finally separate when Edward finishes ejaculating and the thing unswells. Edward stands beside Brett Yang and licks the little mark on the skin that covers his collarbone. Turbid fluid flows out of the young man’s body. He gets up, roughly cleans both Edward and him, rubs both of their body, takes a few faltering steps, and throws himself to the bed. He almost falls asleep immediately when his head touches his pillow. He has no energy to dry the hair for himself or his large pet or cover himself with the blanket. 

Such an exhausting yet satisfying experience. He puts on his long-lost smile of contentment and enters his dream.

Meanwhile, Edward walks around the bed for a while and takes the responsibility to take care of his owner.

He feels like he is in a long and sweet dream, in which a person is taking good care of him. That person is touching and brushing his messy hair with his strong, thick fingers. He is listening to the white noise with low frequency from a hairdryer in slow mode. He feels soothing and comfortable, such that his tight eyebrows slowly relax. He sleeps so deeply that he cannot figure out who has been drying his hair and has left a kiss on his forehead.

He only knows that it is a familiar person, whose body has a scent of his familiar, orange-scented body wash. A pair of hands are massaging his neck, back, and waist. When he tries to open his eyes, a burst of laughter, which sounds neither high nor low pitched, flows into his heart. His body is covered by the blanket, and his eyes are covered by a slightly wide and thick palm. Then he hears a low voice, saying:

“Darling...you are exhausted. Sleep tight. I am here with you.”

“Don’t wake me up if this is a dream...I think I have met my dream partner.” 

He whispers. He then falls into his calm, cozy dream.

The sound of cicada flows into the old apartment through the rusty iron fence and the half-opened window early in this autumn morning. Brett Yang lies in his bed, having difficulties realizing whether everything happening now is real or illusional. In his dream, there is a series of noise from the coffee machine. The coffee aroma then spreads all over his room. There is no way that he can smell coffee in a dream. 

After that, he enters a dreamless sleep due to his exhaustion. 

Brett is woken up by the regular alarm. He finds his phone on the nightstand blindly and turns off the alarm. He moves his hand toward his haunch unconsciously without realizing the additional weight on his waist—

He catches an arm that lies on his belly. It is warm, thick, and much more muscular than his arm.

“hmm...Morning...”

He stares at the face in front of him through his half-closed eyes. The first thing that comes into his mind: is this what a ‘tanned skin’ that people usually describe in fiction look like? 

He then has a close look at the sleeping man next to him. This young man has a pair of dark eyebrows whose edges look like a sword. There is an eyelid on top of one eye. His skin is not well-conditioned. His nose is slightly flushed. His bottom lip is slightly thicker than the top one. On his chin, there are two dark marks. This young man is a stranger, yet he perhaps looks handsome.

While he is about to wake the young man up and question his existence on his bed, the young man opens his eyes slowly. At the instant when he raises his eyelid, Brett Yang feels like watching a slow-motion in a film. Every single picture appears in front of him. He recalls what absurd happened last night. He unconsciously calls out Edward’s name when he is stared at by a pair of round and bright eyes.

“Edward--”

“Good morning...My owner, as well as my partner.”


End file.
